


We have Ended So Many Times

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Episode Related, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goliath muses on how it used to be between him and Demona and how it is now, but does not see any way that he can change how it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We have Ended So Many Times

Fandom: Gargoyles, general series  
Author: Karrenia (Karen)  
Characters: Goliath, Hudson  
From Goliath's POV  
Rating: General  
Recipient: kneazles' previously filled multifandom time challenge  
Day 20 of the June Challenge

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television, and is the creation of Greg Weisman; it is not mine. The story is set during the 2nd season and references from the episode “Long Way to Morning.“  
“We Have Ended so Many Times“ by Karen

Goliath could yet bring himself to tell the others of his rather daring but dangerous plan. It certainly is one that will cause quite a bit of careful strategy to fully convince the others to go through with it. 

Goliath anticipated that will be more than a few hard feelings and heightened emotions when he, at last, unveils the plan.  
Hudson and the others might be on board for it, the others with confidence and persuasion on his part. Goliath is less certain of Brooklyn, given that his last encounter with Demona was a complete disaster.

Demona is a thorn in their collective sides, once, long ago, when she was a trusted member of their clan, only to betray them centuries ago when the castle fell to Hakon and his army of Viking warriors.

Demona was also his best warrior and his Angel of the Night. He loved her once and maybe he still harbors a forlorn and perhaps foolish hope that Demona feels for him.

“It’s foolish and even dangerous to think along those lines, considering how many times now Demona had set out to purposely either divide or even destroy them.

Goliath knows all this as he perches on the top of the stone pillar that is the castle's highest point among the crumbling ruins. To a passerby who might chance to look up his position and the way he rests the palm of his hand against his strong chiseled chin resembles that of the famous French sculptor's Rodin's, the Thinking Man.


End file.
